Naruko: The Fox Tamer
by supahjewelz
Summary: Naruko has been trying to get Sasuke back but ever since her last attempt she decides to let him be...for now. After gaining the rank of special jonin and joining ANBU, Naruko gets a new mission. Sasuke has killed Itachi and has been on course for Konaha. Naruko must bring him back in peace or if all else fails terminate him. Sasuke x Fem Naruto
1. Prologue

Hi! I'm happy you're stopping by to give this story a chance! This is my first fic and I really hope you guys like it! I'm Jay, please feel free to leave opinions and tell me how I'm doing. This is a Sasuke x Fem Naruto fic and will probably contain mature content. Anyway this is the prologue and whatever so um yay! ~Jay~

* * *

Naruko pov

Running. It seems to be something I find myself doing a lot. Yeah, I have a knack for into crap I should've nowhere near to begin with. For example, a dark alley full of thugs. I could just take the long way but I'm too stubborn and stupid for that. I'd charge in without a second thought. Let me just say that stubborn and stupid are _not_ a good combination to begin with… Now add bright golden blonde hair, long tan legs, whisker marks, and big boobs. Things just got a whole lot worse for me huh? That's what you'd think, but in my world we have these people called ninja who kick ass and watch over us. I happen to be one of them. You see, the reason I'm running is because I'm chasing and I _always _get my target.

The names Naruko Uzumaki and I happen to be one of Konoha's top assassins. I'm ranked special jonin and the Hokage's right hand ANBU. The best thing about that is the villagers can't touch me anymore. You wouldn't believe the things they put me through when I was a kid. Just six years old and they had tried to kill me. Of course they never stood a chance with the monster inside me healing everything and anything like it was a paper cut. Fast, but it burns like hell.

I'm the container of the Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox, and the most powerful of all Bijuu. Seventeen years ago he "attacked" the village and Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life to seal the demon within a newborn baby and his daughter, me. The seal enables me to contact the demon and use its chakra. His real name is Kurama and ever since my near death experience when I was six, he has been training me to defend myself. I have become the one and only fox tamer and this is the story of how I ended up stupidly falling in love with an asshole.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

Hey again~ So here's the first chapter! hehe I plan to update once a week and yes they're probably gonna be short but this is my first and I'm giving it my all. I usually end the chapters when pov's change or settings just because it feels more organized and yeah i like it that way. I hope you enjoy! Let me know how I'm doing. I love you all~Jay~

* * *

Naruko pov

I hate mornings, especially when I'm woken up at 6 a.m. by a damn tattoo. Tsunade needs me again… I roll out of my bed, literally, and start throwing on my ANBU gear. I put on the black skin-tight sleeveless turtleneck with a hood attached, along with the black compression pants. Each acting like another layer of skin, hugging every curve of my toned body. Next, I put on my white vest and fingerless gloves that go a little past my elbows with knuckle plates. I pull up my thigh high shinobi boots and wrap my kunai holster on my thigh right above my right boot. I glance at the mirror in my room.

"Great, my hairs a mess…" I mumble grabbing a brush and practically ripping the knots out. I throw my hair up in its signature twin-tails. All that's left is my mask. As ironic as it is, I can't help but love it. I throw my hood up covering my bright hair and open my window. After climbing to my roof I take off, hopping roof to roof at speeds rivaling Rock Lee. Five seconds later I realize I could have just shunshined right into Tsunade's office…stupid mornings.

**_Maybe you're the stupid one kit._**

_Wow…thanks Kurama…You're always so kind to me. _I shoot back sarcastically.

**_You're just so pleasant in the morning._**

****_Oh, go back to sleep furball._ I roll my eyes.

**_Furball? Heh, I'll get you for that… _**A great yawn echoes through my subconscious. **_…night kit…_**

****And just like that I can hear his light snoring in the background of my thoughts. He's always there, listening and jumping in to tease me. This "revenge" will definitely be troublesome. "Damn fox…" I mumble and shunshin to my destination.

"You called Hokage-sama?" I ask kneeling before her.

"Yes Fox, I have a mission for you." Yeah, my mask is a fox…ironic right? Turns out not only do I have a fox inside me, I also act like one too. Btu what do you expect? I was practically raised by one.

"What is it?" I ask peeking at her through my mask.

She hesitates, "…You need to retrieve an old friend."

Instantly my ANBU character is broken. "I don't like where this is going Baa-chan." I state getting off of one knee.

"Too bad, brat. You can't avoid him forever." I move my mask to the side of my head so she can see my frustration.

"_He _left _us_ and almost killed me in the process! Even if he killed Orochimaru he's now classed as an S-ranked missing nin and in the bingo books! Besides…he won't come back. Last time I tried he was still dead-set on killing Itachi. Only after he kills him will he even consider coming back and I do mean consider. He may not ever-"

"Enough Naruko! News has come. Sasuke has succeeded. Itachi is dead."

"What? ...but…I…" I trail off baffled.

"The council wants their precious Uchiha back. You need to track him down. Rumors have been spreading and he seems to be on a crash course for Konoha. Sasuke seems unstable and you are the only one who has any chance of calming him down."

"Me? But what about Sakura-chan?"

"You are stronger than her and if he's a threat he will have to be…ended. She would never be able to, you know that."

"Yes, but what if…" I looked down. What if I can't either?

"What if what?"

"Nothing." I have to be strong for Sakura _and_ Sasuke. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight. Send messenger foxes with your progress. Pack for an extensive time. I suggest bringing lacy things." I flinch.

"What!? B-but why?!" I feel my cheeks heat up. I should have kept that freaking mask on…

"You were his _best_ friend, right? His _closest _companion?"

"Ummm…Yes, but what does that have to do with lacy things?"

"So you are supposed to bring him back by _any_ means necessary. You have taken seduction courses; you should be able to use them."

"But on _Sasuke?_ He thought I was a boy till three years ago! Hell! Almost everyone thought I was a boy until three years ago!" The only ones who figured it out were Iruka, Kakashi, the Third, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and I'm pretty sure Shino knew he just never talked.

"That was for your own protection, brat. You were to remain in a henge of Naru_to_ until you were able to defend yourself properly."

"I know, I know…"

"And look at you now. Your one of the strongest ninja I have ever encountered."

"Thanks Baa-chan." I run and hug her.

"Get packing, brat and check in often." I smirk.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." I release her and shunshin back home, where I begin packing up my sealing scrolls. Hmm… Where to start?

**_I think you should take that woman's advice kit._**

****_What do you mean? _I ask cautiously.

**_Pack for _****anything. ****_Seducing him could be a very effective tactic._**

****_Excuse me!?_

_**Kit, you are going to pack your sluttiest clothes; thongs, lace, and your black bathing suit.**_

_ NOOOOOOOOO_

_**Yes, now get packing.**_

****_You can't make me, you stupid furbal-_

_**I told you I would get you for that. Now pack what I have said or don't expect any boosted healing or chakra.**_

_ FINE! I'll pack the stupid whorey junk…_

_**That's a good kit. Now go put on a lacy bra and thong under your gear.**_

****_But. But-_

_**NO BUTS!**_

****_Okay…Jeez… _I begin looking for the forbidden box. An eruption of deep laughter invaded my thoughts.

**_You locked them up! I forgot about that!_**

****_Shut up! _Last year for my birthday all of the girls insisted I wasn't girly enough and decided to take me (drag me) lingerie shopping. They bought everything and anything that fit. Corsets, thongs, bras, sexy nightgowns… It was the worse day of my life. They even brought Kiba and Shika in on it! Kiba's the one that got me that skimpy ass bathing suit to begin with! I still need to punch him in the balls for that…

**_Just let it go and get on with it. Stop stalling._**

****_Grrrrr…whatever _I take off my gear and unwrap my bindings.

**_You know, you should stop wearing bindings permanently…_**

****_GO TO SLEEP FURBALL!_

_**Just saying, kit. You could do some damage if you would show some more cleavage.**_

****_Hmmm…remind me again when I come back home._

_**You got it. Night kit. **_And he's gone again. How does he fall asleep so fast? I finish putting on the uncomfortable junk and pack up the rest of the things I need. Ramen, weapons, ramen, clothes, more weapons…and I almost forgot! MORE RAMEN! Let's just say, five sealing scrolls full of just about anything I may need really comes in handy. I put them in my bottomless pocket, which also is designed like a sealing scroll. No wait and nothing gets in the way. Now I'm ready. I slide my mask back on my face pull up my hood and jump out my window heading for the gate.

**_I'm curious. Why are you approaching him in your ANBU gear?_**

****_I thought you were sleeping…and I think it'll be fun to mess with the bastard._

_**Whatever you say kit. I can't wait to see how well this plays out for you. **_Once more Kurama's snoring fills my subconscious. I approach and jump the gate swiftly and silently thus starting my new mission: Find Sasuke.

* * *

ALRIGHTY leave me a review even a little input makes my day! Favorite, follow, whatever you do just know that i am so happy that you gave my story a chance. Love ~Jay~


	3. Chapter 2: Sasuke

Hiya! I'm sorry for not posting yesterday but the storm knocked my internet out! HAha...not fun. Anyway I had to do some research for this one so i could get the dialogue right. I hope you enjoy! Sasuke was a pain to write for...i'm probably not gonna do it often but i felt we should look into his mind for a little bit. Anyway i don't own naruto yada yada yada review favorite yada yada yada Love~Jay~

* * *

Sasuke pov

Drifting. Here and there. I never stay in one place for too long. I would never belong with them. I have a home…well not for long since I'm going back to burn it to the ground, along with everyone in it. Bright blue eyes and messy golden-blonde hair flash in my mind. Both belonging to the boy I once called my closest friend or at least I thought she was a boy until the last time I saw her a year ago. At first I thought it was a joke, a younger version of that idiotic sexy jutsu.

_Flashback_

_ I look down at Sakura and my replacement. I can feel his chakra coming closer. A light chakra laced with dark undertones and both having massive sizes. He always has been a chakra monster._

_ He stumbles into the clearing but instead of the boy I was expecting, a girl with golden-yellow hair in two twin tails took his place. She was clad in bright orange shorts and a black and orange jacket. Well she has the dobe's style. Her eyes, though still the striking blue I remember, were bigger with long eyelashes. She had lips that were plump and beckoned to me. Her long curvy legs were covered by black thigh high shinobi boots and a kunai holster on her right thigh. Her headband was tied like Sakura's and did nothing to keep her messy bangs out of her rounded face. How cute. He managed to perfect a version that would be exactly him as a girl._

_ "Sasuke…" She whispered in a rough but feminine voice._

_ "Still playing dress up Naruto?" I ask in an uninterested voice._

_ "No." She glares up at me. "I finally stopped."_

_ "Heh." I smirk. "Very amusing…now turn back to the real you so I can get this over with." _

_ "This is the real me, bastard!" Her eyes flashed red. "I'm a GIRL! My names Naru-KO! Maybe if you stuck around I would've fucking told ya! Instead you left me lying there in the rain! You could've killed me…Why didn't you kill me Sasuke!?" Her eyes began to water as she set her gaze on me looking for answers. I'm curtain that look gets her whatever she wants back in Konoha._

_ "I spared you only so I have one less thing in common with…_him._" I easily spit out the answer I have been telling myself for years._

_ "That's bullshit and you know it teme. I know you knelt over me. So close, your breath was on my face. If that was your reason why stay? Why kneel next to me? Why shed tears?"_

_ "I did no such thing. You were defeated. I left." I sharpen my gaze on her. How could she know any of that?_

_ "_Liar! _I…_he _could feel your chakra. He doesn't get these things wrong. Her temper flared again, eyes flashing red once more._

_ "This time he did." I shrug._

_ "You can lie to yourself as much as you want but you know. You have always known we are bound Sasuke. Your lies can't change that." Her eyes once more pleaded with me, begged for me, but I mustn't give in. I have a path to follow. I move next to Naruto, I mean Naruko, putting my hand on her shoulder._

_ "I know something that can." I whisper grabbing my sword from its hilt on my back._

_ "Naru, move!" Sakura shouted, but it was too late. Or so I thought. My replacement intervened, grabbing my wrist to stop my blade. "Hn, that was the correct choice of defense." Naruko's grip on my arm tightened and she flips over it, trying to create an opening for the substitute. He begins to use a wood jutsu but I can't allow that to happen. I activate my sharingan and quickly build up lightening chakra. "CHIDORI NAGASHI!"I yell discharging a chidori around my entire body that throws my replacement and Naruko to the ground, interrupting the wood-user's attack. I feel a spike in chakra and look to see Sakura charging fist covered in light blue. She must have mastered her chakra control. _

_ "Sasuke-kun…I'm going to stop you with my own power!" I charge chakra into my blade, Kusanagi, and move to meet her attack. I extend my Kusanagi, but the wood-user jumps between Sakura and I. He tries to block with a kunai but Kusanagi easily breaks it and stabs into his shoulder. I push him back onto a rock on the ground._

_ "Your choice of defense…quite the mistake." I smirk._

_ "Captain Yamato!" Sakura yells. So that's his name…_

_ "This sword of Kusanagi is a little special. It cannot be blocked." I put more chakra into the blade immobilizing Yamato. Suddenly I feel Naruko's dark chakra spike and begin to fight with the light. I look over to where she lays. The first thing I notice was the absence of the bright blue eyes. Instead they are blood-red with slitted pupils. Her whiskers were thicker and her canines sharpened. She looked feral and just like the last fight we had when she was still a he. I look deep into her eyes and find myself in her subconscious. She is yelling at the great monster that resides within her._

_ "GET LOST!" She yells reaching out with her left hand. I join her and outstretch my right arm opening my palm right in front of the beast's nose startling Naruko. _

_**"So you're an Uchiha… Allow me to congratulate you on getting this far…" **__The beast spoke in a dark and powerful voice that rumbled deeply._

_ "Why are you here?!" Naruko glared at me._

_ "Now I can see. So this was your secret power then? Hard to believe…something like _this_ existed inside you…"_

_**"Impressive that you've become able to see me, here inside Naruko… Such power would be of that accursed sharingan…and your forsaken ancestry."**__ Naruko looks at me with confusion in her eyes._

_ "Well it would appear…this isn't the first time you've gazed into eyes like mine…which would make you…Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox, no doubt…" _

_**"Eyes with such power and chakra even more sinister than my own…not at all unlike what I once saw in a certain Madara Uchiha…" **__I reach and squeeze the beast's nose using my sharingan to push his chakra back into his seal. His bubbly form bursting and returning back behind its bars. _

_ "And you expect me…to know that person?" I ask uninterested, Naruko staring in wonder._

_**"Unbelievable…To think you'd be able to suppress my power… I may not see you again…but…I…warn…you…don't…kill…Na…ruko…you'll…end…up…regretting…" **__I exit her mind certain that he will not interfere again. We return back to reality where no time has passed. Naruko is struggling to get up. Suddenly Yamato uses a wood jutsu to push Kusanagi out of his shoulder sending me backwards. My eyes widen as he tries to trap me in a wooden cocoon but I am to fast using Kusanagi to break through the top and find myself where I first started, looking down into the crater I created._

_ "Sasuke…" Naruko starts. "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? YOUR BODY'S GOING TO BE STOLEN BY OROCHIMARU ANYTIME NOW!" I stare back at her as they all wait for my reply._

_ "If that happens…then it happens." Her eyes widen in shock. "Your still so childish Naru…ko. Revenge is everything to me…As long as I can have it; I couldn't care less about what happens to me or the world for that matter. Let me make it clear for you. For both me and Orochimaru, killing Itachi would be impossible right now, but if I can accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine…then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter." Naruko's jaw dropped._

_ "That's enough talk. Naruko and Sakura, with you two here I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to such methods…but unfortunately, it's time to get serious."_

_ "Captain Yamato!" Sakura interjects._

_ "I'm through with you as well…now things end." I throw my hand up but find it gripped by a too familiar hand._

_ "Now, now, there's no need to use _that_ jutsu…Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's snake-like voice hisses. I look sharply at him._

_ "Remove your hand." I command. _

_ "There you go again…forgetting who you're talking to…" Kabuto makes himself known._

_ "I have no reason to stop." I throw my gaze his way as well._

_ "You know what Akatsuki is up to and how we want our guests here form Konoha to take care of as many of them as possible…If the other members get in your way, your plans for revenge could it a snag…correct?" He replies knowing exactly what to say to get me to obey._

_ "…That's quite the pathetic excuse." I say trying to find some way to disobey. _

_ "But surly you'd allow it if it meant the chances of you succeeding increased by even 1%...right?" I look to the side in thought._

_ "Let's go." Orochimaru orders, dropping my wrist. I look down into the dobe's eyes one last time and knew it would be a while until I look into her striking blue eyes once more. I begin to shunshin and can see her eyes watering once more…then she's gone. _

_She would plague my memories every night that followed._

_Flashback end_

Every thought I ever had about Naruto changed after that. He became _her. _This girl who was always there. She was my first kiss. She was my first friend. She was the only one who could save me from this destruction or stop me from delivering it. I find myself hating her for having this power over me. My thoughts create happy endings that always end with her, but I also have dark thoughts. Thoughts that end in her death and my sweet revenge. Sometimes I beg that she will save me, but if she does my goals will not be met. The only way to have what I want is to remove my obstacles. Naruko happens to be the biggest one. The first thing I must do before I can avenge my brother is simple: Find Naruko.

_And end her._

* * *

End of this chapter! hehe I like posting on sundays so thats when you'll most likely get updates weekly. Please let me know how i'm doing remember this is my first so dont be to rough...follow, favorite, review! every notification i get for this makes me so happy! I love you all! ~Jay~


	4. Chapter 3: Summons

Yo guys! Its been a while but my internets out at home so its hard to update right now! I'm so soorrryyyyy butim super glad your sticking with me! Anyways here the next chapter! Review! Favorite! Follow! Love~Jay~

Naruko pov

Where to start? If he is coming here I could wait but the damage that could happen if we were to fight would be very disastrous. I need to pinpoint where he is so I can find him before he comes too close. I need a tracker. I prick my thumb to draw blood and write the kanji for fox. 狐. "Summoning jutsu: Kaori!" With a puff of smoke a small black fox with blue on the tips of its tail, ears, and on its paws. She looks up at me with her red slitted eyes that they all share with Kurama.

"**Yes, Naruko-san?**" Her voice rings like a bell.

"Kaori, I need you to locate someone for me." I pull out the scroll carrying my ninja gear and pull out the one thing I still have of his. His headband. "This should still have his scent on it." I bend down and hold it out to her. Kaori begins sniffing and her eyes flash up to mine.

"**The Uchiha again?**"

"How did you…"

"**A tracker never forgets a scent. This isn't the first time you have had me track the boy.**" She gives me a foxy smirk. I blush under my mask, putting the headband back in its scroll.

"Can you just tell me where he is?!" I shout my voice cracking a little in the middle. She chuckles.

"**It seems he just passed through Suna. I can lead you to him and at the speed he's traveling you could meet in the land of rivers.**"

"I'm surprised Gaara didn't get a hold of him…" I mumble putting the sealing scroll back in my bottomless pocket. "Let's go." Kaori takes off heading southwest, toward Suna, and I follow right on her tail. Though she can't reach my speed she still is faster than Bushy Brows.

I take after dad for sure. Though I can't do Flying Thunder God, I modified the Body Flicker Technique combining it with my wind element, making me go even faster and leaving little tornados in my wake. I look like a blur of golden-yellow hair giving me the same nickname as my fathers, Yellow Flash. I trained hard as a kid, though I acted like an idiot through my school years. If I was fast they could never catch me again. So I trained. Running, stamina, strength, anything that would help me never have to repeat what happened when I was six. By the time I was enrolled in the academy my speed, agility, strength, and stamina were improved tenfold. There's a reason those squads of ANBU could never catch me after a good prank. I had weights like Bushy Brows and added to them every week. I was a child protégée that no one knew about. It was perfect. They never knew what I was capable of until I joined team 7 and gave Kakashi-sensei a run for his money. Literally. Except by money I mean porn.

_Flashback aka Naru is a boy again!_

_ "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon…gets no lunch and I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you. You only have to get one bell. There are two so one of you will defiantly be tied to the stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill._

_ "But you'll be in danger!" Sakura yells but I couldn't help but laugh._

_ "Yeah your so slow you couldn't even dodge a black board eraser! We are definitely gonna kill ya!" I shout, laughing even harder._

_ "In the real world, those with no talent usually bark the loudest. We'll…ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say…"My temper flares._

_ "I'll show you deadlast!" I whip out a kunai and begin to move towards him at a normal run but he was already behind me, holding my own kunai. Ahh so his speed is faster than me…but I'll be able to keep up. _

_ "Calm down…I haven't said start yet. It seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill…So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys…Okay, let's get going. Ready…BEGIN!" Kakashi released me and flashed a few feet away while Sakura and Sasuke bolted in different directions, but I stayed rooted to where I was. "The most important thing for a shinobi is to be able to hide yourself." I smirk._

_ "So are we gonna fight or what!?" I shout crossing my arms._

_ "…Umm you're a little bit off…" Kakashi stated looking at me as if I was stupid. I could hear Sasuke call me a baka from a bush not too far away. I looked towards it sharply, glaring. Kakashi tilted his head looking at me. Crap he knows I noticed Sasuke. Oh well might as well start showing my strength now if I'm gonna get anywhere with my new team. I grin. _

_ "The only thing a bit off is your haircut!" I start towards him at the same pace as before but stop when I notice his hand reach into his pouch. "Umm.."_

_ "Shinobi fighting lesson number one, Taijutsu, I'll teach you about it…" Taijutsu is hand to hand combat…why is he reaching for a weapon? Suddenly he whips out a bright orange book and my jaw drops. "What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me."_

_ "I would but… what's with the book?"_

_ "I just want to know what happens next, don't worry it won't make a difference against you guys…"_

_ "We shall see…" I come at him with a little more speed, kicking and punching sloppily, giving him just what he expects. Suddenly with a puff of smoke he's behind me. "Shunshin…" Shit he's using the tiger seal, this isn't gonna end well._

_ "A shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind, baka…"_

_ "NARUTO RUN AWAY! YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Damnit Sakura you just gave away your position…_

_ "Too late." I look back at Kakashi, whose eyes sparked with an evil glint. "Hidden leaf ancient taijutsu supreme technique 1000 YEARS OF DEATH" I feel a sharp pain in my ass causing me to jump and Kakashi sends me flying into the river nearby as I scream bloody murder. I didn't plan for this… I throw some shirikens at him knowing he's either going to catch or dodge them and make some shadow clones. Then I crawl out of the river coughing. _

_ "Hey, what's wrong? You know if you don't get a bell by noon you won't get lunch."_

_ "Of course I know!" I snap._

_ "You sure are weak for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage." I begin to laugh._

_ "You sure are stupid for an experienced jonin…" He looks up from his book._

_ "Oh, how so?" He asks uninterested._

_ "You have been underestimating me sensei…while you have been analyzing us, I have been learning so much about you…" I reach to my feet and focus on the seals keeping weight on my ankles deactivating them then the ones on my wrists. "Though you are faster than me I think I can keep up. You're gonna pay for what you did to my ass!" Ten of my clones leap out of the water to join me and I send five to sneak out of the water near the woods to come in from behind. _

_ "What a surprise I may have to actually put my book away…" Kakashi puts his orange book back in his pouch. That's it! Hehehe… I smirk. _

_"So you've finally acknowledged me?" Charging at full speed my clones and I appear around Kakashi leaving a slight gap to lead him where I need him to go. I throw a swift punch to his chest but he moved and I made contact with his shoulder instead. The punch forced him to turn and he went through the gap to the edge of the woods right where my other clones were waiting in the bushes. _

_"Well Naruto you do have speed and quite the punch but you forgot to go after what you needed…the bells."_

_ "Oh, sensei I didn't forget." My clones jump out and grab him going for what I need. One touches a bell and Kakashi shunshins to another spot in the field. My clones rush over to me passing me my real objective. _

_ "Good try Naruto but I'm afraid you failed again…" Kakashi shakes his head. _

_ "Kakashi-sensei you underestimated me again...aren't you missing something?" I pull out his orange book. "Make Out Paradise huh? Let's look at its contents…" I flip through some pages and realize. "YOU WERE READING PORN IN FRONT OF YOUR STUDENTS!? THIS TRASH WILL BE DESTROYED!" _

_ "NOO!" Kakashi yells, trying to get to me but my clones move to protect me. _

_ "Give me a bell sensei or I will rip it to shreds!" I open it and get a good enough grip to rip it down the middle. He freezes._

_ "Fine! Just please don't rip it!" He takes a bell off and gives it to a clone. When my clone hands it to me I throw his book to him. "Good job, Naruto. But I hope you realize you and I will have to have a long talk about _everything_ you're hiding later." My blood ran cold. What does he know… He disappears into the woods either after Sakura or Sasuke and I make my way to the stumps. I can feel Sasuke's chakra nearby. I disperse my clones and call out to him._

_ "What do you want teme?" He emerges from the woods with his usual emotionless face. _

_ "Since when could you do that?" He asks as I begin to add weight back on to my wrists and ankles. _

_ "Do what?" I ask with a look of confusion on my face. _

_ "Fight on the same level as a jonin? I could barely keep up with you two." He says furrowing his brows._

_ "I'm not on the same level as Kakashi-sensei. He was going easy on me and I have always been fast. How else would I have been able to escape the ANBU after a prank?" _

_ "Why were you pretending to be a dobe?" I sigh._

_ "It's no fun if everyone knows what your capable of…"_

_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girly scream echoes through the training grounds._

_ "That was Sakura…He'll be after you next." I jump down from the stump. "If we fight together we could get you a bell faster. I'll send a clone to find Sakura and let her know what's going on." I summon a shadow clone and send it off._

_ "Why are you assuming that I'll go along with this?" Sasuke asks like the asshole he is. _

_ "Because there's never been a two unit team before. It's obvious what we have to do." I roll my eyes._

_ "…This drill is to determine how well we work as a team…but why have only two bells?" _

_ "You'll see teme. He's almost here. Get ready." We put our backs to each other and look for Kakashi. I inhale deeply and look for his familiar scent. "There." I whisper and let loose some shiriken in his direction. My nose may not be as good as Kiba's but it is pretty enhanced thanks to Kurama, who has opted out of helping me through this test. Kakashi steps into the clearing._

_ "Hmm…So you're working together now?"_

_ "You'll still get to see what Sasuke is capable of sensei." I shout. "Show him what you're made of Sasuke, Sakura will be here soon." I whisper so only Sasuke can hear. He takes off and attacks Kakashi-sensei showing his taijutsu skills. I take off to meet my clone who is at the edge of the forest with Sakura. I disperse my clone. "Sakura-chan. I'm pretty sure Kakashi is unaware of your return but your goal is simple run in at the best opening and snatch the bell. I trust my clone filled you in on the rest?" She nods. "Good we'll try to lead him closer to you." I sprint back to Sasuke who is making handsigns for a fire jutsu._

_ "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He blows a great fireball and Kakashi makes quick earth handsigns and disappears. Shit. I need to get to him before Kakashi grabs him. Once again I take off a few pounds of weight, like 100 pounds or so, and make it to Sasuke in a blur. As he's looking for where Kakashi is._

_ "He's under you teme!" I push him as Kakashi began reaching up and did a handspring to get out of reach. _

_ "Good observation Naruto. I would have had him if you didn't step in…" _

_ "I think it's time we take that other bell, sensei." I smirk and begin to run through some handsigns Kurama taught me. "Fuuton! Idaina toppū!" I take a deep breath and release a great gust of wind, blowing Kakashi back. He takes out a kunai and digs it into the ground keeping him in place. "Let's go Sasuke!" The wind dies down and Kakashi gets ready for our attacks. We let loose a flurry of taijutsu, each strike he blocks or dodges puts him closer and closer to Sakura. Soon he's in position and I nod to Sasuke and run through more handsigns. "Fuuton! Kaze no surasshu!" I take out a kunai and slash an arc of air at Kakashi aiming towards his legs. He flips backwards to dodge and Sakura jumps down from the tree above us, meeting Kakashi mid-backflip, grabbing the bell and tumbling over to us. "YES!" I yell and Kakashi chuckles. "What?" I ask._

_ "Who gets the bells?" I smirk._

_ "Sasuke can have my bell." I shrug throwing him my bell. "Another year in the academy is nothing to me. I've already done it three times." _

_ "Naruto can have my bell as well." Sakura throws me her bell. "I barely did anything and I'm obviously way below them in skills. I'd only hold them back." _

_ "Hn…even if that's true you still deserve this just as much as us, so here." Sasuke throws her his bell. "Your intelligence is greater than Naruto and I combined." Her face lights up a bright red. Still a fangirl…_

_ "Stop right there!" Kakashi yells. "You all…pass."_

_ "HELL YEAHHHH!" I jump around. But felt a hard hit to my head and fall to the ground._

_ "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura screeches._

_ "But-but Sakura-chan…" I rub my head._

_ "Hn…come on dobe." Sasuke offers his hand to help me up. _

_ "Teme." I slap his hand away and jump up. "Don't think that because we worked together today we have stopped being rivals." I give him a grin. _

_ "Hn." He gives his Uchiha half smile. "Wouldn't dream of it…"_

_Flashback end_

"**Naruko-san…Naruko-san.**"

"Hmm? Sorry I zoned out. Hehe…"

"**We have made it to the land of rivers Naruko-san.**" Kaori says slowing down.

"How close is he?" I ask matching her pace, running next to her.

"**A little under five miles.**" She pauses. "**Are you ready for this Naruko-san?**" I look up to the rising sun.

"Let's go Kaori…" She speeds back up and I follow close behind. Won't be long now…

Sasuke pov

According to my hawk summon, it seems I'm not the only one who's on the move. An ANBU agent is approaching fast. I'll have to eliminate the fox before I can get to the dobe then…so be it.


	5. Chapter 4: Clash

I AM AN ASSHOLE BUT HEY I UPDATED FINALLY.

honestly every notification I got made me feel so bad but internet was on and off here so often and school and cosplay and conventions man I'm busy! But I'm making time for this story now!

I may be a bit rusty but I never want to give up on this story!

Let me know your opinions!

~Jay 3 3 3

CHAPTER 4

Naruko pov

Closer and closer. I can feel his chakra now. It's changed even more since the last time. It's darker and wilder, showing more similarities to Kurama than myself.

**_He is facing an internal battle, kit. He's so conflicted that his chakra is out of balance. His anger and regret is the only thing fueling him._**

****_He must've found out the truth about the Uchiha massacre…after he killed his brother. _

_**That would drive any man insane. Are you sure you can stop him kit?**_

****_No, but I have no choice…_I come to a clearing with a waterfall and a stream. Kaori stops to lap up some water. I kneel down next to her and take out my canteen to fill it. I move my mask up, uncovering my mouth, and take a drink. As I put my mask back down I smell an all too familiar scent.

"He's here." I sigh putting my canteen back in my sealed pocket and stand. "Kaori, let Tsunade-sama know our progress then return home."

"As you wish, Fox-san." She disappears in a puff of smoke as Sasuke emerges from the woods near the base of the waterfall.

"I'm afraid covering your chakra wasn't enough, Sasuke Uchiha." I say in my calm ANBU voice.

"Hn. So why are you here fox?" He asks in a bored voice.

"My mission is simple. Get you to come back to Konoha in peace or if all else fails, end you."

"There is only one person who can match me fox and you are not her."

"We shall see…" The bastard still doesn't know who I am.

**_This will be quite the fight. Naruko, be careful._**

_I will not fail._

I feel his chakra spike and he flashes in front of me. Too bad I'm faster than him. I'm already behind him delivering a kick to his back. He steps right spinning around with the intent to kick me in the face. Nope. I catch his leg and throw him to the ground. He lashes out tripping me but I summersault backwards and onto my feet. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and I reach for my sword, Kyōfū. After the day we found him at Orochimaru's compound I insisted on mastering the art. We clash lacing our swords with our chakra natures. One knick from his sword with grant certain paralysis, ergo death. One knick from my sword will just grant death. But death is not what I seek at the moment, for me nor Sasuke. I need to disarm him and fast. Our chakras and swords clash ferociously until we both are forced to release our weapons. Sasuke looks to run after his, (he really is unhinged…) but I tackle him just in time, pinning him.

"I do not wish to kill you Uchiha, I am here for peace." His simple grunt at least shows he is listening. "Please do not force me to take an action that brings death."

"I'm afraid that it is you that will die, _fox._" He spits, our eyes connecting. I falter. He seizes the moment, punching my face and knocking my mask off.

"Shit…" I turn my face back to him, his eyes wide.

"Naru…ko?" I smile.

"Hey teme." He reaches up and pulls down my hood unleashing my long golden twin tails. Then I realize that I am on his lap and that his face is very close and that he is very dangerous and that I should probably get off and oh gosh even my thoughts are rambling. I hear a deep chuckle and look back to Sasuke face aflame.

"You were going to be the first one." He smirks.

"What?"

"I was going to kill you first Naru." I jump up.

"Try it teme, you will fail." I snarl.

He pulls himself up, "I think I am starting to see that but that doesn't mean I won't still try."

"Sasuke, I know what you learned from your brother redirected your hatred, but the village was not the one that ordered it. You cannot blame all of Konoha for what one has done."

"Who?" His chakra spiked. His demanding tone clear.

"Danzo forged the Third's signature, Sasuke." His sharingan lit up blood red. "Don't rush in now Sasuke we need to think this through."

"We? You have nothing to do with my revenge dobe." He scoffs.

"I HAVE EVERYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR REVENGE!" I roar. "You think that you leaving didn't cause me to hate those responsible? You think that I didn't do everything in my power to find the truth?! You think that Danzo has not crossed me as well? He is a traitor. Sasuke, when you left I dedicated myself to bringing you back any way possible. I gave you space when you needed to find the truth yourself and now you have it." He is quiet, calculating. "You need my insight to get to him Sasuke. Do you think you can just walk through the front gates and say, 'Hey can I speak to Danzo I'd like to kill him please?'?" His mouth twitches as he fights what I guess is a smile.

"Hn…I suppose we need to team up dobe, but first I wish to know what Danzo has done to gain your hatred."

"All in due time teme and if it is that hard to call me Naruko feel free to shorten it. Naru shall suffice. Let's set up camp here." He nods but then looks to me embarrassed.

"I do not have-"

"Then I guess we must share. It's not like we haven't before…" Even if I was a boy before… Well I mean I was a girl but not to him. "I'll set up the tent, get some firewood." He walks off and I grin. I should've thought that he planned to run through the night. I shake my head and mumble, "What a teme…" I fumble with the tent but I got it up eventually and since Sasuke has yet to return I get out my clothes scroll and pick out some clothes to sleep in. I strip out of my ANBU gear.

**_Are you going to wear your nightgown kit?_** I jumped and glared inward.

"Fuck you Kurama. I will never wear that, _ever_!" That's when I heard the twig snap and scrambled for my clothes. I through on my sweat pants and sports bra and dived into the tent, wrapping myself in my blanket. I pray to Kami that Sasuke did not see me half naked.

**_He did._**

_SON OF A BITCH, FURBALL. YOU KNEW. _His laughter filled my subconscious as I stumble out of the tent running into Sasuke. He steadies me, eyes flickering over my body. I turn red.

"Sup?" I bark out, avoiding his eyes.

"Naru…" I look up at him and see that I'm not the only one flustered.

"You were bound to see me eventually so…now that that wall is broken down we can be more comfortable or whatever." I whip through that sentence trying not to stutter or die from embarrassment.

"I suppose that makes sense but we would need to be equal for that to happen…" My eyes widen.

"Fine then change, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I sit down on a stump next to the tent.

"We were twelve, Naru. A lot has changed." His brows furrow.

"If it makes you feel better about yourself, Sasuke…" I roll my eyes. "Let's hope that you have grown in more ways than one." I wink, grinning.

"Tch." He rips off his shirt and begins untying his belt/rope. Removing his wrap, he is left in nothing but his pants and shoes. His chest is smooth like marble and cut like a ninja's should be. He has a happy trail leading down from his belly button into his saggy pants.

I giggle and he glares. "Are you gonna dance too? Should I bring out my wallet?"

"I am not a stripper."

"Well you could make good money." His smile is faint but it makes him look all the more attractive. Not saying I find him attractive or anything… My eyes move back down and note that his shoes are now gone. His hands move to his waistband and I gulp. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" I whisper. He locks onto my eyes once more and smirks.

"Are you scared of me Naru?" I shake my head. "I have to change for bed anyway."

"Oh, okay, then by all means continue." He takes off his pants and is clad in black boxers. "Well it appears you have grown well…I can't say anything about _that_ yet but I hope for Sakura's sake it has grown with you." He rolls his eyes and pulls out a scroll then his pants.

"Sakura will never see _that_, Naru." He seals away his clothes and then pulls on his pants. "You should know that by now."

"Well she loves you Sasuke." I stand up and move to the pile of firewood he must have made while I was in the tent and begin to attempt to start a fire. Sasuke moves next to me.

"Katon." He whispers and makes an all too familiar hand sign as I remove my hands from the wood. It starts faint so I must contribute.

"Fuuton." I mumble and blow on the fire adding power to the flame. Sasuke looks to me with surprise.

"I don't love her Naru…Honestly I don't really like her at all." We sit close, looking into the fire.

"She's not that bad Sasuke. She is kind, caring, strong, and loyal. Not to mention she is very pretty."

"She is only in love with the idea of me. I am not the man she thinks." He scoffs.

"I know who you are Sasuke. You care although you hide it behind this loner façade. You are faithful. You fight for what you believe even when others go against you. You are deserving of her affections."

"I do not want _her; _she is not the one I love." He looks at me, begging me to understand.

"Then who? Ino?"

"No."

"Hinata?!" He shakes his head, no. "Then who has the mighty Sasuke Uchiha chosen?!" I tease.

"She is my oldest friend. She is kind, caring, strong, and loyal. Not to mention very pretty."

"So Sakura?" To my surprise he laughs, getting up.

"It's getting late dobe. We need to get some sleep." I snuff out the fire with a water jutsu and follow him to the tent. It has just enough room for two adults and I brought extra pillows but sadly only one blanket. At least it's a big blanket… I look down and see that he has already made himself comfortable by taking the entire blanket.

"God damnit teme." I kneel down beside him, tugging on the blanket. "You gotta learn to share!" The blanket won't budge so I decide to just jump on him. "Give me some blanket!" I say through clenched teeth. I uncover his head to find that he is actually smiling. "I didn't know you had teeth teme." I grin. He pushes me off and opens the blanket up for me. I crawl in realizing how cold I am. I shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asks.

"No I'm shivering because I'm warm...stupid teme." I mumble. Then I feel a surge of heat. "Was that a Katon?" I roll over facing him.

"Yes, something I picked up." I see his silhouette shrug.

"Hnn…cool…" And I'm out.

I'm with Kurama in my subconscious. It's nicer here since I released the seal. A golden field lined with trees on one side and a river on the other. Kurama lies in the center. **_You really are stupid brat…_**

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

**_Now now, I can't just go around spreading spoilers about feelings and such. You'll have to figure this out on your own, kit._**

_Okay…_

**_Oh kit? Don't forget about the lacy things…_**

_I don't need those he's cooperating. _

**_Don't wear them for him stupid kit, wear them for you. You like how you look in them, right?_**

_I guess…they still aren't comfortable though…_

**_Then it's your choice._** I begin to wake.

**_…you deserve happiness kit…_**

Alrighty! There it is!

Talk to me peoples!

~Jay


End file.
